


Hypothermia

by LittleWolf98



Series: HypoThermia [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf98/pseuds/LittleWolf98
Summary: The overwatch has cuased many relationships to form and bond over time. One of the few that go unnoticed is Reaper, the edgy male that wants to kill everything, and Mei, the adorable and huggable female.





	1. First came Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am posting this fanfic as one of my trial runs to see whether or not i should post more. The story can change and flip around depending on information i find or information given to me. Otherwise enjoy the story! Also this stort is set before Winston activated the recall of Overwatch.

Overwatch. This united system was something that was built, founded, and fortified by the people who protected the world. While the Overwatch initiative was eventually shut down the people of Overwatch never stopped their habits of defending for fighting under someone for reasons untold to them.

One of these people was Gabriel Reyes, code name "Reaper". He was is a man who chooses to use two shot guns, mean glares, and infinite edginess to fight his enemies. He changed from his beanie and military clothes to a mask of a skull and all black with a cape. While he still uses the shotguns, so hes no Batman, he works for a huge enemy of the world. His agency has sent him one place where he was told would be an easy assignment, but they never told him that the one person of whom he could not kill mo matter how hard he tried would be there in that labratory working on her science.  
The second person if whom is about to have death knocking at her door is Mei-Ling Zhou, or more commonly known as Mei. She is a scientist who perfected a serium to create a super cold ice that over time can actually freeze people or objects. She was now working on a way to create an almost ice barrier from the lines of her coat that could freeze her and protect her from harm. Her friends and assistants were helping her with these experiments and each one proved a closer step to the perfect shield.  
Mei was walking the room that she had inside the facility. Her brain trying to calculate possible fixes to her problem of the coat exploding when used for the shield. "Maybe if i put some of the serium inside the coat it will allow for the ice to pass through and not remove the coat with it." She types this into the computer and allows the system to run the tests and she flops back onto the bed behind her closing her eyes fir the firdt time in 2 days. She falls asleep reletively quick and dreamd of a future where the Overwatch will come back together.

Reyes stood in the plane as they fly over the building he is to infiltrate. "Commander Reyes!" a voice says behind him. Reyes spins around and points one of his many guns at the mans head.  
"My name is Reaper. Call me by that name again and you will meet the bullet inside this gun" Reaper has his mask on so his voice sounds "scarier".  
The piloy yells back to Reaper that this is his drop of point. Reaper looks out of the hatch and uses the smoke abilitu from his suit to teleport down to the front door of the building. Walking to the door he draws the other gun from inside his cloak and kicks the door open. One of the workers standing infront of him quickly pulls a lever to begin sounding a siren in the building. Reaper laughs as he shoots and causes the man to fall back and begin the bleed out on the floor. Reaper then walks around to the testing lab and begins his death blossom, firing shots at some of the workers but mostly the experiment seriums and computers. When the shooting stops he drops the guns and pulls out two more identical ones. He steps over the bodies laying before him and looks at the one screen left unbroken. The screen is displaying a test that was done earlier and he stops breathing when he sees Mei smile at the camera and give a thumbs up "all right team. Test number 200, ice shield serium. Here we go." She moves to the red 'X' on the floor and presses a button on the gun she holds and a huge block of ice wraps around her instantly. She is unable to be seen through the thick wall of ice, but after a few seconds the ice shatters and standing before him was Mei in a dark blus Tank-top and black shorts the were barely above the knee. Reaper could feel his cheeks burning as he shot the screen to turn it off.

Mei woke up in a panic because if the alarms. "How long have these been going off" she asks herself as she walks to the ice gun she left on the dresser and puts on her coat. Walking down the stairs she hears people in agony moaning and groaning. Walking to her best friend she lifts them a bit to see the blood they are trying to hold on their stomach and the look in their eyes of fear. "Mei..." the person begins their voice weak "don't die here... Today" they cough up blood and look into her eyes "complete this research... For all of us." before Mei could respond the light inside the eyes of her friend was gone.

Mei walks into the lab as silently as she can. Horrified by the bodies laying everywhere and the broken glass all over the ground. She sees a tall black figure standing over a computer of hers watching one of the tests. She walks to where the ice gun could hit him and as she does he suddenly fires his gun shattering the computer. Aiming the gun at him she yells with tears in her eyes, "Stop right there!" Reaper turns around his guns at his sides and looks at her. His stomach in knots and his face on fire he watches her cry. "Why!? Why did you do this!?!" Mei yells furious at him. Reaper looks down a bit and in the tone the mask gives him he speaks, "I was ordered to..."

"By who?!" Mei yells at him her tears covering her fae and the gun shaking in her hands.

"By the people of whom i work for and get paid by" he says looking up at her. He pulls off a glove dropping both guns to the floor and reaches towards Mei trying to wipe away her tears. Mei gasps at his hand and steps back.

"Don't touch me!" she screems her tears filling her voice. 

"Alright.. I just want to help you" Reaper says his heart unfrozen by the ice queen. His heart beats through his chest and his throat is tight. He then looks around to the bodies and destruction he had just cuased and he looks at Mei. "I am so sorry for all of this"

"Sorry doesn't bring any of this back" Mei says a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Then i will do anything you ask of me to help bring this place back up.. Ill help you do anything you want... Because Mei" he moves his hand up to the mask and removes it showing his face "It's me... Reyes"


	2. Next Came Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing who her attacker was Mei was furious and was ready to take revenge. The will of one of her old friends will be the only thing to keep the poor Reaper standing and breathing.

Mei's eyes widen as she stares at the Commander infront of her. "I thought you were dead. I was told you died on an ops mission down In the middle of the United States. "What are you doing here and how are you alive!" She yells her frustration building with the sight of her friend bleeding in front of her and there being nothing that she could do about it. Reyes looking down as best he can and breathes in deep, "look Mei... i cant help you if you don't let me out of this ice" he tries to bargain with her so he can take a few steps back from her.

"What makes you think i believe you at all?" she responds her voice holding back her sadness and her face angry. "You just murdered all of my friends! the only people who were wiling to stay out here and help me with this! now start explaining yourself Reyes or I will shoot!"

Sighing as he realizes that he has no other choice he looks up and his eyes look into hers. "The op in the United States was a cover up mission for me. So that i could become someone else and leave the Overwatch name untarnished. I became Reaper and began working as a hired gun for anyone with enough money to make me listen" he sighs as her eyes tear up and his stomach begins spinning, "and i was dropped off by a women named Widowmaker to destroy this entire facility and all the people within.. or so thats what the plan was... then i found out you were here."

Staring at him her vision blurred as the tears fall from her face she steps forward and holds the gun to his forehead. "Well then you chose the wrong time to me merciful.... This is for Taylor!" Mei raises her voice in a furious rage and begins to pull the trigger. 

Reaper closes his eyes trying to hide his fear when suddenly he hears someone, "Hold on there love!" Opening his eyes he sees an orange jump suit and a bright blue core in the center of the girls chest. "Lena?" he stutters out unsure if he should be happy or not.

Tracer smiles holding Mei's ice gun. "Come on love" her accent is thick and her smile never fades "I need to speak with you Mei" Tracer looks to her and winks.

Mei stares stunned at the fact that she was just unarmed without even seeing who could have done it, or where they came from. Looking at Tracer, Mei's eyes fill of tears she nods and walks with her to get to a side room away from Reyes. "Tracer when did you get here?" her voice shaky and sad she leans down into Tracers arms and begins crying. 

"I was on my way to visit you and help with the research while i was off work and i saw Widowmakers plane. So i knew i needed to get here and make sure she hadn't tried to attack you... i see i was to late" Tracer sighs rubbing her hand across Mei's back and trying to comfort her. "so what is Reyes doing here? wasn't he dead?"

Mei sighs and tells Tracer everything that happened when he showed up and began to attack the facility. Her eyes filled with tears and her voice shaky as she finishes explaining Tracer sits her down on a chair and nods to her, "you stay here I want to talk to Reyes alone and see if i can get anything more form him." Mei nods and tracer leaves the room. 

Walking up to Reyes her face is stern and he arms cross as she stares at him. "Talk. And keep talking until i am satisfied with what i have heard."

Reyes stares at her in awe. "I had no idea that you had such a stern side to you, where do you want me to start?" "how about with why you didn't shoot Mei"

Sighing Reyes looks into Lena's eyes and nods, "alright..." he beings talking about how he has always had feelings for Mei he just never really knew what to do about them because shes always seemed really into her research and never looked at him the same way that he used to see her every day. "she was always so wrapped up in her work that i never wanted to approach her and ask her to go out on the town with me during missions i couldn't communicate with her to complete them because i would lose my voice. She always knew exactly what to do and I admired her so much for it." He sighs and looks around as the ice has melted enough for him to do so. "And now i've completely ruined everything that might have let me get to her.."

Tracer was blushing at how much affection he had for Mei and she paces the floor while he talks. "You did cause a huge mess.. but that doesn't make it a complete lost cause" she looks up and gives her traditional cheesy smile and winks off instinct, "You had better swear not to hurt her do you understand me? if you do i will make you regret ever being born" her smile wide makes Reyes cringe in fear "yeah i understand.. i won't hurt her, bet my life on it" "well good because if you did thats something i wont be afraid to take from you"


End file.
